dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Gotham Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. Opening multiple capsules will mail you the following reward: Open 15 to receive Green Doomsday Aura lt also has the possibility to contain items such as: Vampiric Visage Collection Runic Hand Aura Collection Corrupted Tattered Cloak Collection Various New Auras and Material Enhanced Drowned Gear Drowned Gear Nth Metal, Marks of Victory, Quarks ...And More! | quote = }} A Cursed Gotham Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released on October 11th, 2018. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the Duo Event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Stabilizer Fragmentation can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. *Collections **Vampiric Visage Collection **Runic Hand Aura Collection **Corrupted Tattered Cloak Collection *Gear **Drowned Pirate gear ***Drowned Eye Patch Cowl Box ***Drowned Shoulderpads Box ***Drowned Leather Jacket Box ***Drowned Leather Leggings Box ***Drowned Knee High Boots Box ***Drowned Leather Gauntlets Box ***Drowned Pirate Belt Box ***Drowned Trident Box **Enhanced Drowned Pirate gear ***Enhanced Drowned Eye Patch Cowl Box ***Enhanced Drowned Shoulderpads Box ***Enhanced Drowned Leather Jacket Box ***Enhanced Drowned Leather Leggings Box ***Enhanced Drowned Knee High Boots Box ***Enhanced Drowned Leather Gauntlets Box ***Enhanced Drowned Pirate Belt Box ***Enhanced Drowned Trident Box *Auras **Blue Mystic Aura **Blue Mystic Aura - Feet **Blue Mystic Aura - Hands **Blue Mystic Aura - Hands, Feet **Blue Mystic Aura - Head **Blue Mystic Aura - Head, Hands **Blue Mystic Aura - Head, Hands, Feet **Blue Mystic Aura - Right Hand **Green Doomed Aura (open 15 Cursed Gotham Time Capsules) **Purple Blighted Aura **Purple Blighted Aura - Feet **Purple Blighted Aura - Hands **Purple Blighted Aura - Hands, Feet **Purple Blighted Aura - Head **Purple Blighted Aura - Head, Hands **Purple Blighted Aura - Head, Hands, Feet **Purple Blighted Aura - Right Hand **Red Doomed Aura **Red Doomed Aura - Feet **Red Doomed Aura - Hands **Red Doomed Aura - Hands, Feet **Red Doomed Aura - Head **Red Doomed Aura - Head, Hands **Red Doomed Aura - Head, Hands, Feet **Red Doomed Aura - Right Hand **Red Kryptonite Aura **Red Kryptonite Aura - Feet **Red Kryptonite Aura - Hands **Red Kryptonite Aura - Hands, Feet **Red Kryptonite Aura - Head **Red Kryptonite Aura - Head, Hands **Red Kryptonite Aura - Head, Hands, Feet **Red Kryptonite Aura - Right Hand *Materials **Blue Iridescent Material **Blue Phoenix Material **Blue Spark Material **Gold Time Torn Material **Green Hacker Material **Green Iridescent Material **Red Phoenix Material **Yellow Forcefield Material **Yellow Hacker Material Time Capsule Versions Trivia *The Cursed Gotham Time Capsule does not contain sub-capsules, but all items directly. A random choice of five items will be presented via Loot Picker once opened. Gallery TC 901.jpg TC 941.jpg TC 961 (2).jpg See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box